wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Sith
The History of the Sith is the Hundred Twenty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 13, 2017. Synopsis With the pursuit of the Kingdom Stone, Rock Ōtsutsuki and his companions heads to Shang Mu in hopes of recovering it from Spade. Asura Gekko and his friends got separated from the group when they are attack by Asura and Indra who knew their older brother. They must find their way back in the deadly situation in hopes of retrieving the Kingdom Stone. Plot The Episode begins at Shang Mu. That night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Dens to apprehend the Galactic Empire. The Super Star Destroyer crash-landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and the Imperial Remnants are attending to establish the new Galactic Empire under the name of the Land of the Leaf. Towards this end, the Grand Civil War starts and ends and the Galactic Eggman Empire was established by the name of Momoshiki Palpatine the member of Rock Ōtsutsuki's clan and a powerful Sith Lord. Using the Megalith Emerald, Dail Anthony Zao Pesca showed Rock Ōtsutsuki how the Galactic Republic fall and the Galactic Empire reigned tyrannically and how it's reign ended and how Konoha Republic was born by the name of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Rock Ōtsutsuki confirms that the New Republic is attending to protect the planet from the Imperial invaders but the battle cause the Kingdom Stone energy to deplete and Merga, a Water Dragon from Dens's oldest and deadliest war, has been freed from her crystal prison as a consequence from the space battle. When they found the Kingdom Stone, distracted both by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, as they attempted to carry the Kingdom Stone, they are attacked by Asura and Indra; Rock Ōtsutsuki's long lost brothers who were attempting to capture him but this cause the Kingdom Stone float towards Izumogakure and Asura Gekko and his friends got separated from the group. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone; with some appeals to his desire for glory, he eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships, in the direction of Shang Tu to regroup with Rock Ōtsutsuki. The Egg Fleet attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. The group finally reached Shang Tu to reunite with Rock Ōtsutsuki and report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Stormtroopers, made of materials uncommon on Dens, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's past as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. After a failed escape attempt by Milla, Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque go alone by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Darth Baron. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down; Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life, and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol, and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Unfortunately, she underestimated the security, and is ambushed by imperial Stormtroopers, Swat Trooper sand ends up captured. Brevon, concerned that Lilac's determination poses a severe as the source of Rebellion, and determined to make Torque reveal if there are any more Chasers, subjects her to brutal electric torture. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla find Spade and convince him of the Sith's existence; the three then storm the base and rescue Torque and Lilac. Unfortunately, the base is sinking thanks to Asura, allowing him to full manifest his powers and unleash the Wood Release along with Indra unleashing his Susanoo forcing the Heroes and the Imperials to escape. Lilac is found by Neera Li, who arrests her and brings her back to Shang Tu, where the Magister reveals he'd had the composition of the mech investigated in the interim, proving Lilac's initial claims of innocence true. However, because Lilac had lied to him to get Torque released, he has one last task for her before he agrees to give her aid. After he had healed her via a magical sauna, the Magister sends Lilac to investigate a nearby lagoon, where a similar metal had been discovered. Lilac discovers that the source of the metal is a strange robot, called Pangu. Pangu reveals that the Kingdom Stone was in fact a gift to the three kingdoms given by a race of alien dragons that had crashed on Avalice centuries ago. It is also revealed that unless the Kingdom Stone is returned to its resting place, it will self destruct, along with the energy the three kingdoms desperately need to survive. Lilac reports her findings to the Magister, who reveals that Zao, hellbent on recovering the Stone, is leading his army against Shuigang's. Lilac and Pangu quickly rush to the site where Zao and Gong's forces are standing off, reuniting with the rest of the team in the process. Using Pangu's holographic image of a dragon, Lilac convinces the armies of Shang Mu and Shang Tu to unite. The combined armies quickly move against Darth Baron and the Imperial Forces who finished construction of the series of Death Eggs, Death Stars and the armada of Star Destroyers. The young prince was cornered by the reborn Merga. Merga attempts to attack Rock Ōtsutsuki, but is stopped by Spade. Soon after, Spade reveals that the he have summoned the Izumo army to aid Asura Gekko on stopping Darth Baron and was responsible of destroying Bakunawa the super weapon capable of destroying cities. Spade and Paul Gekko sealed Merga in the new planet and distracting Asura and Indra allowing Asura Gekko and gang to go into the Super Egg Providence. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Eggman's New Sith Army, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Darth Baron was captured and the Kingdom Stone chose Asura Gekko and uses the final strength Mega merge with him much to NiGHTS's surprise. Realizing that this is the Kingdom Stone's vessel, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongest themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Royal Magister musing that while peace has mostly been restored, there is still much work to be done and King Shuigang I agrees with him. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Torque Battles Darth Baron vs. Heroes vs. Ninshu Particiapants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *King Sorean *Kallian *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Torque Locations *Land of the Leaf Winners *Heroes Trivia *This Episode is the combination of Freedom Planet the video game and Star Wars the New Hope. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon